Charmed Witch down
by Dark Mage2005
Summary: The girls lives have been normal for a month and things are getting to normal even for Piper. Secretly a demon has been planning to target the sisters and feed them a potion that will make there angry run wild.


**Charmed - Witch down**

**Paige walks down the stairs into the kitchen of the manor where Piper is cooking pancakes and icecream**:

Paige: "Something smell's good!" says paige as she glances over to Phoebe

Phoebe: "Ohh tell me about it, Piper hasnt fed us this well for neally a year now"

Piper: "Dont touch!" Shouts Piper as she slaps paiges hand away from a cake she took out of the oven. It's Morning now, so you eat this not the cake Paige, the cake is for later tonight for dinner...And I havn't been able to cook for so long because of all the demon attacks, it just takes up so much time away from the things I love to do."

Paige: "Ok miss bossy boot's! Apprently the lack of demon attacks gives you the right to controll what I eat..I mean I know I need to lose weight but..

Piper: "Oh please Paige, you lose weight? What are you blind? Come back to me when you've given birth to two children and then talk about weight ok!"

Phoebe:"Ok Sisters, the demons are gone and there is still fighting going on in this house! I need to get to work and I would like to leave without knowing the two of you are argueing about food and weight issues...Im starting to miss the demon conversations!"

Phoebe grabs her jacket and starts to walk out of the manor.."Oh and by the way I'll be home in a few hours since I finish work early today, Iv'e been able to catch up and finish things early this time" Say's Phoebe as she slams the door closed.

Paige: "Did she have to slam the door?"

Piper: "Oh who cares Paige, nothings been broken around here for so long the numbers in my bank account look strange!" She turns around and knocks a glass bowl off the table and it breaks. "Oops look's like I'll have to buy a new one" says Piper with a smile on her face.

Paige: "Ok you so did that on perpose" Paige says glareing at her. "I'm going to check on the kids" as she starts to walk towards the stairs she is interupted by a whitelighter orbing in...

Piper: "Excuse me, who the hell are you because I'm tempted to blow something up right about now" She holds her hands up

Whitelighter: "I am a whitelighter and since Leo, your husband is..gone Ive come down to warn you girls about a mysterious demon the elders have been following"

Piper and Paige's eyes light up

"Really now, well in that case I'll save the blowing up for later...Consider yourself lucky!" Said Piper scarcasticly

Paige: "Ok that isnt helping PIPER! Ok so what do you elders know about the "Mysterious" demon so far?"

Whitelighter: "He's been spotted following you girls around, we think he might be studying you or waiting for a good time to attack. At the moment he isnt a threat but you need to be warned, with that information I must go, call me if you're in any trouble, goodbye" And he orbed out.

Piper: "Ok whatever, Iv'e got shopping to do, then coffe with alicen and then dinner for tonight" Said Piper washing the dishes.

Paige: "Um excuse me, what about the demon? I'll call Phoebe to warn her about it and I'll take the kids to magic school since the place is now securely protected from demons, Piper are you even listening to me, dont you care about the demon?"

Piper walked up the stairs as Paige phoned Phoebe and informed her on the demon.

**Meanwhile Phoebe has just arrived at work where she is greeted by her boss:**

"Ok Phoebe, there's alot of new work for you since you have been so good lately, and I'm going to give you a payrise" Said her boss with a smile on her face...

Phoebe: "Oh great a payrise...Unless I was being paied one million dollars a week, it still doesnt make this job any more intresting" Said Phoebe under her breath

She finished her article and walked out of her office to her car in the carpark... As Phoebe went to unlock her door she was slammed agianst the car by a strong person's hands. The person turned her around and Phoebe realized it was a male demon. He put his hand over her mouth so she wouldnt scream and as he did she had a premonition...

_The three girls were in the manor when Piper tryed to blow up Phoebe who dodged it as the manor's wall smashed apart. Paige stabbed Piper in the back and she fell on the floor bleeding to death_

As Phoebe opend her eyes the demon was talking to her.

Demon: "Drink this potion or I will stab you in the stomach" Showing her the athame. Phoebe turned her head to the side.."The potion wont kill you stupid witch, now drink it!"

The demon pushed the knife agianst her skin and Phoebe agreed to drink it.

The demon let her go... Phoebe shook her head and neally fell over.."No...No this cant be happening" Said Phoebe agianst her car. The demon shimmerd away. 3 minutes later Phoebe was feeling much better. Better then she was feeling before...

Phoebe: "Ugh what the hell am I wearing?" Said Phoebe looking at her clothes...She walked back into her office, walking past office desk's and throwing everything off the table..."Hey you!" She called out to her boss "I am sick of this boring ass job and I would rather have one that I enjoyed, So bitch, you can take your payrise and shove it up your ass because I quit!" Shouted Phoebe with everyone in the office looking at her.."What are you looking at!"

Phoebe got back into her car and drove off to a stripper store.

**Meanwhile back at the manor:**

The same demon who forced Phoebe to drink the potion has shimmerd to the manor outside the kitchen window. He broke the glass and climbed in while Piper was with Paige in Magick school. The demon mixed the potion into a chocolate mixture Piper was planning to bake later. He then repaired the window with a wave of his hand and Shimmerd out of the manor.

Piper orbed back into the manor alone.

Piper: "Paige you get your ass back here right now!" Screamed Piper

Paiged orbed in

Piper: "We agreed that unless Phoebe and I are in danger or asked you to orb us alone that you DONT orb us!"

Paige: "Well if you're going to complain about how boring magick school is then I dont beleive you should stay there Piper"

Piper walked over to the fridge and put the mixtured cake into a pan and then into the oven...

Paige: "Ok so who is invited to dinner tonight Piper? And Phoebe should be home any second now. I just hope she hasnt been attacked by the demon"...Said Paige with a worried look on her face..."Shouldnt we be prepareing a vanquishing potion incase...

Piper: "No, We dont know what demon this is, besides I have a feeling he wont be attacking untill he finds the perfect chance...Untill then we're just going to wait, the kids are safe and we're prepared to attack since we havnt been attacked for four weeks now... Inspector you know who and his wife are coming and some old friends and we have one space left over so feel free to invite whoever you like!

Paige: "Ohh ok, In that case Sebastian is coming over to dinner!"

Piper: "Oh no really, let me guess he's good looking so you must like him" Said Piper with a smile on her face

There was a knock on the door as Paige and Piper went to open it, it burst open. Phoebe walked in...

Phoebe: "It's 6 why cant I smell dinner?" Demanded Phoebe

Piper: "Alright hold on, it will be ready in an hour and so will the guest's so go get dressed into something...well you know.."

Phoebe: "Less cheap and tasteless then this, dont worry you dont need to tell me"...And she stormed up the stairs ripping her suit jacket off and throwing it down the stairs

Paige: "What's up her alley?"

**One hour later the Guest's have arrived, dinner is ready and the girls are dressed:**

"Paige wait, taste this cake, does it seem alittle off to you?" Piper hands over a small peice to Paige..."Err, yuck, of course what happend?" Said paige spitting it out into a tissue. "Phoebe's what happend" Said Piper!

Piper goes to answer the door and screm's out "Phobe get your witch ass down here" and she open the door.

Piper: "Hello come in" The guest's started walking in... "Well hurry up we dont have all night" Said Piper showing everyone their seat...

Sebastian: "Hi I beleive your Piper, Paige has told me all about you"

Paige: "I havn't really his just saying that to be nice and act like I care about you" Said Paige

Piper and Sebastian shook hands. "Now sit down" Said Piper pushing him into his seat...

Sebastian: "So Paige where is your sister Phoebe? Iv'e been looking forward to meeting her"

Paige: "Oh that skank is so vain she's still upstairs getting ready, apprently she's putting on a show for everyone" Said Paige with a disgusted look on her face.

Piper got out the first cake she had made after some othe deserts as Phoebe walked down the manor stairs. Phoebe was wearing a red boob tube with black outlineing and a short red dress that is ripped at the ends. She walked down to the dinner table as everyone's head turned with shocked look's in their eyes. Piper was so embaressed she tryed to cover it up

Piper: "Oh Phoebe you look so great after that liposuction on your stomach what a great way to show it off, why dont you sit down HERE" And she pushed Phoebe into a seat covering her with the table cloth.

Phoebe: "Excuse me everyone...I'm sure my lovely sister told you I was going to do a show and it's starting now!"

She walked over to the sterio and turned on a very fast beat song then jumped on the table.. Phoebe started danceing to the music, kicking off glasses into the walls and bending over infront of the men...

Paige: "You really are a hooker"

Piper: "Stripper paige, STRIPPER"...Said Piper with her mouth open... Piper turned over to the sterio and blew it up...

Paige: "Ok and the dinner party is over, everyone please it's time to go home, thank-you for coming!" Paige told darrel not to worry and pushed him out the door.

Phoebe jumped off the table and walked into the lounge room..."How dare you interupt my show Piper" She said with a angry look on her face

Piper: "Excuse me but since when did you become hooker Phoebe?"

Paige: "Stripper, she means stripper"! Said Paige

Phoebe" Whats a matter Piper? Jealous that I was entertaining your guest's because your dinner party was soooo BORING!"

Paige: "More like you scared the guest's away and embaressed Piper and I"

Piper: "Speak for yourself you little brat paige"

Phoebe: "What paige, are you jealous that the attention was away from you for once?"

Piper: "Excuse me bitcch! But you have always been the attention seeking whore and apprently the lack of demons has bough out your hooker side"

Paige: "Why are we argueing here? This is getting stupid now, sisters calm down"

Phoebe "Because Piper here has a problem with everything and likes nothing but boring, perfectness"

Piper: "Actually you little witch I was just telling Paige how we need some more action around here, but you are just one little bitch!" Piper blew the wall up behind Phoebe who flew off the chair she was standing on, onto the woodern floor.

Paige grabbed a chair and smashed it into Pipers back causeing her to fall over. Phoebe stood up and jumped into the air, her leviatation came back!

PHoebe: "Ohh all this excitement brought my leviatation back.. HEEEYAH!" and she flew towards Paige and kicked her in the nose

Paige: "Lamp!" The lamp smashed into Phoebe's back as Piper stood up. "TV" Yelled Paige and the Tv orbed in the air towards Phoebe but Piper quickly blew it up.

Piper the turned towards Phoebe and she started to run, remembering the premonition of Piper trying to blow her up.. Piper missed and blew another manor wall up...

Phoebe ran over to Paige who grabbed a knife and was about to stab Piper..."Paige Noo" And she grabbed the knife and threw it out the window...

Phoebe: "The demon! A demon Oh my god, he caused all of this... He made me drink a potion and were all fighting because of this, how could we let this happen" She loocked towards Piper who was still angry and flicked her hands towards Paige attempting to blow her up... And Paige shouting out names of objects with none of them moving...

Phoebe: "And now we've split up the power of three, just like 5 years ago with Prue"

The manor door blew open...and the same Demon Orbed in..."And now I have your powers" He jumped in the air using Phoebe's leviatation

Piper: "OH MY GOD!"

**To be continued!**


End file.
